I don't want you to leave
by Sunday03
Summary: Et si Josh n'avait pas été avec Kate a l'entrée de Castle dans le 401? Ce n'est en rien un résumé, je suis désolée, mais tellement nulle pour les faire. Un meilleur 'résumé' à l'intérieur.


_Parlons peu, mais parlons bien - ou presque. Ce One Shot était, en premier lieu, prévu pour faire le final de ma fic. Mais finalement, je l'aimai bien et j'aimai pas la fin. Enfin, j'aimai bien le contenue, mais la fin me laisser sur ma faim en ce qui concerne la fic. (Vous me suivez?) Bref, j'ai donc garder ça, mis en OS et ré-écrit un final. Donc, il se situe au début de la saison 04, mais vraiment le début, hein, parce que je reprend au début. ahahah, vous aviez compris, non?_

_Juste pour être clair, rien de m'appartient xD Bonne lecture, j'espère.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Il s'approcha de son lit et déposa le bouquet de fleur sur la table de chevet. Il se stoppa un instant, elle le remarqua mais ne dit rien, détournant son regard de lui. Une fois assis, le silence les cerna. Il le brisa le premier, elle en fût soulagée.<p>

**« Où est passé la chaîne ? »****  
><strong>**« Quoi ? »**

Il désigna l'objet qui l'avait fait se mobiliser l'instant d'avant.

**« La bague de votre mère ? Hum, je ne me souvenais pas de ce diamant… Elle me paraît plus '' tape-à-l'œil ''… »****  
><strong>**« Ce n'est pas la bague de ma mère, Castle. »****  
><strong>**« C'est la bague de qui, alors ? »****  
><strong>**« Celle de Josh. Enfin, la mienne. »****  
><strong>**« Oh… »**

Beckett chercha le regard de son écrivain, alors que lui fuyait clairement le sien. Elle prit une grande respiration, prête à désamorcer la situation, à faire baisser la tension. Mais Castle reprit la parole.

**« Je crois que je vous dois tous mes vœux de bonheur, alors. »****  
><strong>**« C'est trop tôt. Je n'ai pas encore donné de réponse. »****  
><strong>**« Oh… »**

Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle n'allait pas lui demander conseil, ni lui en parler d'avantage. Il n'avait jamais espéré qu'elle se souvienne de ses derniers mots pour elle. Peut-être que si, mais il s'était fait à l'idée qu'elle n'y répondrait peut-être pas, ou alors… D'accord, il s'était fait des tas et des tas de scénarios, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que Josh lui ait fait une demande en mariage.  
><strong><br>****« Je trouve cela un peu surprenant, inattendu… »****  
><strong>**« Je le comprends, moi. Il a failli vous perdre. »**

Lui avait bien avoué ses sentiments avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance, alors Josh avait fait une déclaration d'un autre genre. Mais les deux hommes avaient eu les mêmes raisons pour se lancer.

**« Oui, je sais, certains font des demandes en mariage après une très longue relation avec quelqu'un, d'autres révèlent leurs sentiments quand ils pensent perdre quelqu'un. »**

Castle fut surpris en entendant ses paroles. Et il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Après tout, il ne devait pas être le premier homme à dévoiler ses sentiments face à la possibilité de perdre la personne aimée. Il la regardait, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il ne la voyait pas.

**« Castle… »****  
><strong>**« Mhh… oui ? »****  
><strong>**« Vous semblez avoir perdu votre langue. En temps normal, vous auriez plaisanté, ou fait un monologue après ma dernière réplique. »****  
><strong>**« En temps normal, oui. »****  
><strong>**« Qu'est-ce qui a changé, alors ? »****  
><strong>**« Vous le savez très bien, Kate. Vous n'avez pas dit ça au hasard… Josh est celui qui fait la demande et moi je… »**

Beckett resta suspendue à ses lèvres, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir continuer. Alors, elle le supplia du regard de le faire, et quelque chose dans sa voix trahissait l'espoir qu'elle éprouvait.

**« Et vous, vous êtes ? »****  
><strong>**« Celui qui révèle ses sentiments, je le crains. »****  
><strong>**« Vous le craignez ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que vous regrettez ? Que vous ne le pensiez pas ? C'était quoi alors ? Hein, Rick, vous pensiez m'exaspérer et me faire rester consciente ? Hé bien c'était stupide comme idée ! »**

Elle semblait énervée. Comme, vraiment énervée. Il l'avait déjà mise dans un plusieurs états d'énervement, mais pas tels que celui-là. Et en même temps, même s'il n'avait pas été sûr, à présent il l'était : elle l'avait entendu et se souvenait.

**« Pourquoi vous le prenez comme ça ? »****  
><strong>**« Parce que ce ne sont pas des mots qu'on dit en l'air. Si on ne les pense pas, on ne les dit pas. Et c'est parce que vous les avez prononcés que la bague est sur cette table et pas à mon doigt. »****  
><strong>**« Wow, wow. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ? »****  
><strong>**« Vous m'avez demandé de rester avec vous, vous m'avez dit de rester avec vous et vous avez ajouté que vous m'aimiez ! Vous avez dit que vous m'aimiez ! Alors, bien sûr que vous avez quelque chose à voir la dedans... »**

C'était plaisant, et en même temps le contraire. Elle attendait quelque chose, un mot ou un geste de sa part pour prendre sa décision. Mais il avait déjà tout dit, et si au souvenir de ses paroles elle n'avait pas déjà refusé la demande de son petit ami… Si elle n'avait pas refusé alors qu'il s'était déjà déclaré, que pouvait-il ajouter ?

**« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? »****  
><strong>**« Que je n'ai pas rêvé, peut-être me dire la même chose qu'au cimetière… Je ne sais pas... Mais dites quelque chose ! »****  
><strong>**« Si vous attendez que je vous dise que je vous aime, vous perdez votre temps, Beckett. »**

Il était repassé au nom de famille, comme pour casser quelque chose. Elle sentit la colère se faire plus forte. Comment avait-il pu lui dire qu'il l'aimait et maintenant prétendre qu'elle perdait son temps à patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il le redise ? Elle cherchait ce qu'elle pouvait répliquer, mais il n'en avait pas fini.

**« Je n'ai rien à dire parce que j'ai déjà tout dit, moi. Et celui qui serait en droit d'attendre une réponse, c'est moi. Et Josh, mais j'aime mieux l'idée qu'il n'en ait pas. »**

Elle se détendit à sa dernière phrase. C'était comme s'il avouait qu'il n'avait jamais supporté de la voir avec lui, la savoir dans les bras d'un autre. Elle hésita un instant, se mordant la lèvre inférieur et elle put voir qu'à ce geste l'homme face à elle ferma les yeux.

**« Et laquelle suis-je censée donner en premier ? »****  
><strong>**« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Écoutez, je suis vraiment content de savoir que vous êtes hors ****de danger. Et vous avez l'air bien, pour quelqu'un qui se réveille d'un coma. »****  
><strong>**« Mais ? »****  
><strong>**« Mais vous pouvez comprendre que je ne puisse pas rester si vous épousez Josh. Je suis prêt à attendre, je crois l'avoir déjà montré. Sauf que je n'attendrais pas après une femme mariée. Je sais trop bien ce que vous pensez du mariage. »**

Bien que lui ait le regard dur et le visage fermé, elle souriait. Il se souvenait de ses paroles. Des paroles échangées lors d'une conversation qui remontait à leur rencontre. Cet homme était extraordinaire.

**« Et quelles sont mes pensées à propos du mariage ? »****  
><strong>**« Vous n'êtes pas du genre à collectionner, quand vous vous marierez, ce sera le bon. Il n'y en aura qu'un. Peu importe l'homme que vous épouserez, vous l'épouserez lui et finirez votre vie avec lui. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, vous ne chercherez pas après un second mariage. C'est un et une fois. »**

Son sourire s'agrandit à l'idée qu'il la connaisse si bien et qu'il se souvienne de tout à son propos. Tout, oui, car s'il n'avait qu'une sélection de souvenirs, il avait bien choisi. Et elle ne pouvait pas croire que sa mémoire soit aussi chanceuse. Elle capta son regard, et essaya comme souvent de lui faire part de ses pensées à travers lui. Mais alors que le silence se faisait, Richard Castle cassa leur conversation silencieuse et se leva. Il ne pouvait pas partir, non. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Elle ne le supporterait pas. S'il partait maintenant, elle avait le sentiment qu'il ne reviendrait pas cette fois. Il n'attendrait plus. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il attende.

**« Je ne veux pas l'épouser. Pas parce qu'il ne me connait pas assez pour savoir que ce genre de bague ne me plait pas du tout. Pas non plus parce qu'il ne sait pas ce que je pense du mariage. »****  
><strong>**« Pourquoi avez-vous attendu pour donner votre réponse ? Si vous êtes si sure de ne pas vouloir de lui, pourquoi le faire attendre ? »****  
><strong>**« Parce que j'ai pris l'habitude de me cacher dans des relations avec des hommes que je n'aime pas vraiment… »**

Elle avait baissé les yeux au début de sa phrase. Ça lui revint comme un flash, il lui avait exactement dit ces mots juste avant qu'elle ne lui demande de sortir de son appartement. Elle aussi, se souvenait de tout, alors ? Castle ne pouvait pas se rappeler un moment passé avec Beckett sans que les paroles de la belle ne restent gravées en sa mémoire. Et à voir comment elle était capable de ressortir mot pour mot une phrase qu'il avait prononcé, elle aussi devait avoir ses paroles gravées en sa mémoire.

**« Je n'ai rien demandé, c'est lui qui a tenu à me laisser du temps pour réfléchir, me demandant de garder la bague par la même occasion. Je n'ai jamais pensé à dire oui une seule seconde, mais je tiens à Josh. Seulement pas assez pour avoir espéré une demande, ni même pour penser à dire oui à celle-ci. »****  
><strong>**« Beckett, je refuse de rester ici à vous écouter parler de lui. Ce n'étaient pas des mots en l'air, je les pensais. Évidemment, que je les pense. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je suis toujours là ? A revenir à chaque fois que vous m'éjectez de votre vie ? Je ne veux pas partir, je ne peux pas. »**

C'est ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'il éprouvait vraiment ce qu'il avait exprimé avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance. Alors, un sourire vint se peindre sur ses lèvres. Elle plongea de nouveau son regard dans le sien, alors qu'il était revenu près d'elle, restant toujours debout.

**« Et je ne veux pas vous voir partir. »**

Elle n'avait peut-être pas encore donné de réponse à l'écrivain, et elle avait peut-être menti en le laissant croire qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à Josh. Mais elle savait très bien que si elle lui avouait qu'elle avait refusé la demande de Josh mais que celui-ci avait tenu à ce qu'elle garde la bague… Ca ne lui aurait pas plu, elle en était sûre. Et pour l'instant elle ne voulait aucune complication. Elle voulait juste être certaine qu'il l'aimait et qu'il sache qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une vie sans lui. Elle n'était pas encore prête à lui laisser entendre ce que lui, lui avait dit, mais bientôt. Bientôt, elle lui dirait, elle lui chuchoterait, elle lui crierait. Elle avait encore du chemin à faire, mais à la simple idée qu'il serait près d'elle durant cela, l'apaiser. Elle avait besoin de résoudre le meurtre de sa mère, et elle avait besoin de le faire avec lui. Il était la seule personne qui l'empêcher de sombrer.  
>Il finit par se rassoir et il lui saisit la main. Il semblait ne pas trop savoir ce que toute cette discussion signifiait, ni ce qu'ils étaient à présent. Elle le comprenait, et fit pression avec ses doigts sur la paume de l'écrivain, il lui sourit. Il lança la conversation. Une conversation loin d'eux, loin de ce qui c'était passé au cimetière, loin du meurtre de sa mère. Une conversation du genre qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'avoir.<p> 


End file.
